In the construction industry, automotive industry, assembly plants and other facilities where pneumatic tools and equipment such as nail guns and staple guns are used, it is desirable to prevent accidental or unauthorized operation of such tools and equipment, especially by children, for safety reasons. It is also desirable to prevent or inhibit theft of such tools and equipment because they can be fairly costly to replace. Furthermore, a known problem in the construction industry is inefficiency that results from the need for workers to constantly gather up their equipment, transport them to a safe storage site, and securing their tools and equipment by conventional methods whenever a construction site is left unattended. Pneumatic tools are typically secured by placing them into a locked toolbox, running cables and/or chains through the tools and securing the ends of the cable and/or chains together with a locking mechanism such as a padlock, or placing the tools in a locked storage facility. However, some pneumatic tools do not fit in conventional toolboxes or have an aperture whereby a cable and/or chain can be threaded therethrough so as to secure a locking mechanism at the ends of the cable and/or chain. Furthermore, such conventional tool locks do not prevent unauthorized use of the tool.
Applicant is aware of various means in the prior art which preclude unauthorized or accidental operation of a pneumatic tool. United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0015007 A1 entitled PNEUMATIC TOOL LOCK teaches a pneumatic tool lock for securing a pneumatic tool from unauthorized use or theft. The tool lock includes a housing in which a lock cylinder assembly and locking balls are disposed. The tool lock housing has an opening at one end in which a pneumatic fitting on a pneumatic tool may be inserted and secured by the engagement of the locking balls. The tool lock includes a set of raised surfaces that engage the locking balls when in the locked position, thereby preventing the locking balls from withdrawal from engagement with the pneumatic fitting. The tool lock may also include shackle portion which can be used in conjunction with a cable, either integral or separate, padlock, or chain to secure the tool lock to another object.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,420 to Demeri entitled PNEUMATIC SELF-SEALING FEMALE COUPLING INCORPORATING COMBINATION LOCKING TUMBLERS which teaches a female pneumatic coupling that releasably engages a grooved nipple attachment of a pneumatic tool. The female pneumatic coupling includes a ball bearing latch that prevents removal of the grooved nipple when activated and a locking sleeve to activate the ball bearing latch. The female coupling also incorporates combination locking tumblers to prevent the unauthorized separation of the female coupling from the grooved nipple.
One difficulty with the prior art devices disclosed above is that they are generally complex and intricate, and thus expensive to manufacture and incorporate into operation with a pneumatic tool. Such devices are after-market, stand-alone additions to the pneumatic tool and are not incorporated as a component of the pneumatic tool. Furthermore, the prior art devices fail to render the tool virtually inoperable so as to prevent unauthorized use of the tool. As such, there is a need to overcome the deficiencies and inadequacies of the prior art.